


Sightless

by Soyeahthishappened



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, LoTR spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyeahthishappened/pseuds/Soyeahthishappened
Summary: I'm not one for long summaries because I feel like it ruins the purpose of the one shot (spoilers and all). So all I will say is that reader gets injured while fighting with the Fellowship of the Ring, and Legolas is there for you.





	Sightless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one-shot, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I'll also take requests for future one shot ideas for LotR is anyone is interested enough to even read this haha. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

Everything had been so easy before. 

It was easy to offer yourself up for the task of escorting Frodo to Mordor. It was easy to befriend those accompanying you. It was easy to walk along side with these wonderful warriors who you'd know nothing of if it weren't for Gandalf. 

It was hard to lose the things you'd grown to care, like you'd never spent a day without them. 

Hard to lose Gandalf to that damned Balrog, Boromir and all four of the Hobbits you grew to care for as if they were your own kin.

Of course, most of that pain was "short" lived when Gandalf came back as a white wizard and the two Hobbit cousins who wandered from the Shire both returned to your company as well. All you were missing now was Boromir, Frodo, and Sam. Two out on the journey of their lives (everyones lives more like), while one died trying to protect those in his care.

You wished it had been you. Maybe that would've helped the group, having such a strong warrior in your wake. Maybe it would have halted your fall for the Elven Prince in the company. Such a pitiful thing to compare, but it prevailed in your mind nonetheless. 

You're a half elf, born and raised in Rivendell amongst the other full blooded elves who never really treated you any different than their own. Your parents died when you were but a child, thus leaving you in the care of Elrond himself, a friend of your fathers (you father had been the elf and your mother died in child birth). You accompanied Elrond to the meeting where the Fellowship had first formed, and you offered up your service in order to help destroy the ring of power. And from there, the companion ship only grew. Most of your time was spent trying the help cheer up the others, though often times it seemed fruitless. You had your fair share in experience when it came to fighting, not the best but far from the worst bows woman. Not to mention your keen eyes always allowing you to hit your target, but at these times you felt you were most needed for the comfort of others. And while you offered your help to everyone else, you found your own comfort in the late nights you spent with Legolas, sitting at watch while you to spoke. 

You never let your feelings get in the way of the objective though, this virtue keeping you from most distractions while you helped fight from the back mostly. 

But today, that was all different. You had no where else to be but the front lines. The battle at Gondor was seemingly hopeless, but Aragorn's lineage allowed for your party to gain extra help from some certain green ghosts. Said spirits helped effectively clear out the enemy ships, and now the four of you sail your way on to the battle grounds. 

You're crouched down below the protective side of the ship alongside Legolas, your bow clutched to your chest as you prepared to jump out and greet the Orcs just on the other side. You hear one yell something in its gravelly and gruff voice, and then you're all jumping over the side to greet your foe. You arm yourself with an arrow into your bow, and then Aragorn is charging towards the Orcs. Poor dears don't know whats coming next. The spirits emerge, and that battle is all but won now. 

* * *

 

You're not quite sure how long you've been fighting along side Gimli and Legolas, the two counting off their kills while being at a rather high number already. You're perched up on a rock, shooting what you have left in your quiver at anyone managing to flank your comrades. "On your left!" You yelled out almost too joyfully, sticking an orc with one of the last arrows from your quiver. It was gaining on Legolas who was rather busy taking on two of the human bastards who joined forces with Sauron. He sliced through one of their throats, then kicked the other away into another approaching orc. He flashed you a quick smile. "48, I will be counting yours as my own!" He called breathlessly before jumping right back into it. 

You smiled to yourself and reached back to rearm yourself. Luckily for you, not many have directly approached you, most going after those who were down and of course Legolas and Gimli, both causing quite the commotion. A couple orcs were attempting to gang up on you now, though, but you put an end to that rather fast with two arrows through the head and a dagger to the gut for each one. 

It seemed now that your foes were finally catching wind of you, and they wanted to put a swift end to your shenanigans. You had your back turned, and when you felt the floor rumble as they got closer, you turned and shot a few. Your hand went back instinctively to grab another arrow, but you grabbed nothing but air.

You were out. 

The hand to hand, and sword skills you possessed were not as extravagant as those whom you traveled with, thus causing a slight moment of panic to shoot through you. But you couldn't let it last because the 5 or so enemies were quickly approaching. 

The bow you held was thrown to the side as you pulled out your short sword, amongst the last weapons you possessed on your body. You swiped at the closest assailant, missing as he dodged back into his quickly gaining buddies. 

The options in which you currently had to chose from were very limited. Jumping off would lead them straight into Gimli, going in head first would get you cut up into little pieces, and there was only so much space for you to dodge. Seeing as you had little choice, you decided to go for the defensive and just hope someone will be able to pause long enough to help you out. 

You swiped at the closest man again, this time striking his arm and knocking him off of the rock. 4 more. You dodged to the side, ducking down simultaneously as a sword swiped over head. Your foot went out fast as lightning, and you knocked another man off his feet. You too this as your chance and stabbed your short sword upwards, digging it into the gut between the plating of the man directly in front of you. 3.

Your triumph was short lived, though, because the next moment the man you knocked over was grabbing your arm. He threw you to the ground and stepped on your arm, but you moved fast and kicked upwards, nailing him in the chin with your metal tipped shoe. 2. One man sliced downward with his dagger, so you rolled to the side and knocked over his buddy, It seemed like you were gaining the upper hand, but now wasn't the time to relish in your victories. He forced you to roll away once again, but this time you got the opportunity to jump to your feet.

With a swing of your sword you brought the man with the dagger down, slicing deeply along his back. He fell forward and knocked into his comrade, giving you the perfect chance to drive him through with your sword. But what you didn't notice is what was in his hand. 

You heard glass shatter. 

And then there was pain. 

White hot pain sprouting from your eyes and going straight to your head. You couldn't even stop the piercing scream from ripping through you. 

You knew nothing but this new found pain, burning through your skull from your sensitive elf eyes. 

You don't know when you ended up on your knees with your hands pressed to your eyes tightly, nor do you know when this immeasurable burning would end. Someone called your name, but you couldn't even register that before you were falling over as unconsciousness from the pain took over. 

* * *

Legolas heard your piercing scream. Hell, the entire battle field probably heard it, but as soon as it rung through the air he turned to you. Y/N, on your knees with the palms of your hands digging into your eye sockets. He couldn't even begin to guess what was happening, but you were going down. You fell from your perch, landing on the body of one of the men you had killed. Another was swiftly approaching, but he shot him down before he could get to you.

The green spirits were quickly over taking the battle field, so he abandoned what he was doing and ran to you as fast as his legs could carry him. He practically slid to you on his knees, gently peeling your hands away from your unconscious face. 

He didn't know what to make of it. 

The skin around your eyes was bright red, and there were traces a yellow liquid on your cheeks. He went to wipe it off, only to hiss from the burn of it. His hand went up as he gently moved your hair, the very definition of concern settling on his face. Your eyes were burned, and if you didn't get help soon you may lose your sight completely. 

Though, the battle was not yet won. There were a few remnants of the enemy still on the field, quickly being killed off by Aragorn's spiritual army. 

Gimli chose then to run over, "Aye! Elf what do you think-", He stopped abruptly, seeing him holding your motionless body against himself. "Is-Is she..?" Legolas only shook his head, looking down at you still. "She needs a healer. That  _Kuu`Datto*_ did something to her! H-Her eyes, they have been covered with something acidic." _*Bastard_

Legolas didn't know what to do. So he picked you up, and ran. 

* * *

You don't know how long you were out. You don't even remember that you had your eyes sprayed with something so terrible either. All you remember is the pain. The horrible pain that made you want to die just to escape it. It was there, but so dull now you barely even noticed. When you attempted to open your eyes, there was only darkness. Your breathing sped up, and you sat up quickly, tearing at your eyes.

"Y/N!" 

It was Legolas. It sounded like he was right next to you. 

You didn't stop tearing at your eyes though, trying to pull the bandage off of them. Not being able to see was killing you, and you'd only been up for a mere few moments. "Legolas! Legolas, I-I can't see! I can't see, take it off, please take it off!" You cried. You were frantic, unable to stop the panic from coursing through you. There was brief shuffling, before you felt warm, soft hands envelop yours, bringing them away from your head. "Y/N, _meleth*_ , don't do that...Calm down. It's safe now, and I won't let that change. Just calm yourself for me..." He gently rubbed your hand with his, pressing his lips to your knuckles gently.  _*love_

Your struggling hands faltered and you took a deep breath. There was a moment of silence as you collected yourself before you shakily whispered, "I can't see, w-why is this over my eyes? Why can't I see?" Your voice was barely audible, but his ears easily picked up what you said. There was more rustling, and then you were being pulled against something warm and rather comfortable.

A hand went up to cradle your head to his chest, and he moved his legs to either side of you. You didn't say anything, instead you just sat there, pressed up to him. "Your eyes were attacked by some sort of acid during the battle, an-" You cut him off quickly at the mention of the events at Gondor. "O-Oh god! I forgot about, about... what happened?" You fisted your hands into his shirt, turning your head slightly, "What happened?"

He sighed softly, petting your hair down gently as you felt his lips press gently against the top of your head. "Everyone is alright, more or less. The Stewart is dead, but none of our friends have been harmed horribly. I would say... that your eyes are probably the worst injury sustained by anyone of our group..."

You suppose that it shouldn't have been a relief considering that you may very well be blind, but your friends were okay. Legolas was okay, and here with you, holding you in his arms.

Despite your lack of sight, you felt safe, happy that no harm befell those you grew to care about. "Legolas..." You murmured quietly, taking a deep breath after speaking. You felt so short of breath. "What is it,  _meleth_ ?" His voice was no louder than yours, quieter even, but comforting all the same. "Thank you. F-For holding me like this, I mean. It... it's calming." You felt embarrassed for saying so, but you were so lost at the moment. 

There was another soft pressure to your forehead, his lips once again, "Don't thank me. If I am being honest, I... I like it myself. Just let me take care of you.

I can be your eyes."


End file.
